Complications
by gambitluv
Summary: Rogue and Remy go to Scott and Jeans wedding. But what happens when Scott isn't himself? Sorry I suck at summary's but its really good ! ;3


Compications

Chapter 1

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

The phone rang as Rogue blindly reached for the phone that she was now regretting to put it on her night stand.

"Hallo"? Rogue asked trying not to let the tiredness in her voice show but failed misrebly..."Oh, ha Kitty"..."Ummmmm, sure"..."Ha Jean"..."Of course ah'd love to come"..."I'm not wearing any pink though"..."No, nothing silky either"..."Can ah bring a friend"?..."male"..."I don't see how that is any of yar'h business"..."A week"..."Alright bye"..."Jean, I gotta"..."Ok listen Jean I gotta"..."Good-bye Jean"! Rogue shouted slamming the phone hanging it up.

"Everythin' alrigh' cherie" Remy asked Rogue snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and into bed.

"Yeah ah'm fahne" Rogue replied."We're going to Scott and Jean's wedding next week" Rogue added tiredly, Kissing Remy.

"Ya know that they ain't gonna like Remy bein' there".Remy warned hugging Rogue and kissing the top of her head.

"Then they'll just have ta get over it" Rogue told Remy knowingly.

"Well that was rude" Jean told Kitty who was currently Trying to find wedding books.

"Like what"?Kitty asked finaly finding a book of wedding dresses.

"Rogue hung up on me" Sounding kinda hurt. She was hoping that Rogue had'nt changed in the four years that she had left New york to go to live in New Orleans." I guess she never changed" Jean told Kitty.

"Well,like how about this dress"? Kitty asked Pointing towards a pimk dress with frills and bows covering it.

" She's coming home next week, and she's bringing a friend." shaking her head in response to Kitty's qoistion

"Well,like who is, who is she bringing like with her"?The younger girl asked Jean pointing towards another dress that was white with frills all over it.

Jean shook her head and smiled thinking about the gothic girl that they all knew and loved.

"When did she say she would be here"? Kurt asked fiddleing with the strap on his image inducer."She like did say they're plane was like delayed"Kitty told her friend that was anxios about seeing his younger sister for the first time in four years.

"So, ya'll ready to go"? A young woman asked coming up from behind kurt.

Kitty looked behind her and saw the most bueatyful young woman. She wore a purple tank top and a pair of light blue shorts. She had the most bueatyful white and auburn hair, what a secound. White and auburn hair, that could only mean.

"Rogue"! Kitty shouted jumping up and going over to hug and greet the girl.

"What, ya don't wanna come say hello to ya own sister"Rogue teased her brother.

Shocked Kitty staggered back."Rogue ? I can like touch you"! Kitty was confused.

"Yeah" Rogue said proudly.

Kurt finaly snapped out of shock he came up to his sister and hugged her.

Kitty stepped back a little to give the two siblings a little space, when she backed into someone."Oh I'm sorry"Kitty started but stopped when she turned around and saw his face.

"No problem petite"Remy answered politley

Seeing this Rogue broke the hug with her brother and walked over to him hugging him "I thought I told you to wait over there"? Rogue said sternly.

"Well, Remy got bored" Remy pouted cutely.

"Well, Kitty, Kurt, this is Gam,uhhhh, Remy"! Rogue Introdused nervously.

"Ummm, hi Remy"Kitty said looked over all of his features. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans and a light brown trench coat he had a pair of sunglassesthat covered his eyes.

Good i guess kitty doesnt remember him as thought to herself.

Kurt however, wasn't very impressed. He thought she could do much, much he thought to himself, he looks familiar somehow I just don't know from where.

"Sooooo, when we leavin'"? Rogue asked "Kitty's not drivin', is she"?Rogue added sarcastcly.

"Hey I'm not that bad"Kitty protested.

"Are to"Kurt argued.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"If you two don't shut up me and Remy are gonna take a cab"! Rogue warned the after that the two shut up and hung there heads in shame.

Kitty kept talking trying her best to fill Rogue in on what had happened in the last four just sat there worried about what the other's might say about Remy. But some how she knew that she would survive Logan going on a rampage about Remy being there.

thx for reading guys!


End file.
